Ignored
by Endless enders
Summary: This takes place in Naruto SD (Rock lee and his ninja pals) What happens when a new weapons mistress comes to town and Tenten feels ignored? a huge bet is made that could change team Gai forever. Nejiten moment at the end


Today was a normal day in konoha, Neji and Lee were sparring and Tenten was watching them as she cleaned her weapons. "Today I shall win Neji!" Lee declared. Tenten looked at them and smiled. suddenly, a kunai came and almost cut Tenten, it flew right by her face, making her gasp in surprise.

Neji and Lee stopped fighting and looked at their teammate. "Is something the matter Tenten?" Lee asked. Tenten picked up the kunai. "This was just thrown at me" Tenten said. Neji and Lee looked around, they stopped when a figure jumped down from one of the trees and in front of them.

It was a girl, she had long blond hair in a braid, a tight dark blue shirt, black shorts and ninja sandals. The girl looked at Lee and Neji at batted her eye lashes. "Hello boys" She said in a sweet flirty voice. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Wow..." Lee said as he stared at the girl. Neji and Lee were both staring at her. "Who are you?" Lee asked as he drooled a little. "I'm Masami" The blond girl said with a smile.

"I'm rock lee!" Lee said with a smile. "Im Neji huyga" Neji said with a smile. "I'm Tenten" Tenten said. "It's very nice to meet you" Masami said. "So, are you a ninja?" Lee asked. "Yes, I'm from the sand, I'm just visiting my grandma" Masami said. "so, what do you use, gen-jutsu, tai-jutsu or nin-jutsu?" Lee asked. "It depends, but I love using weapons, back in the sand, some call me a weapons mistress" Masami said smugly. Tenten glared at her. Masami saw Tenten glare at her from the coner of her eye.

"Say, Lee, Neji, you wouldn't mind helping me for a little while right, I need help with some shopping" Masami asked with a sweet smile. "I would love to!" Lee said with a smile. "So would I... but we were training with Tenten..." Neji said as he and Lee turned to Tenten. Tenten frowned at them and turned away. "Go on, help her, whatever" Tenten said. "Thanks Tenten!" Lee said happily.

Neji looked at Tenten one last time before walking away with the others to the stores. Tenten sighed and just stood there. "I'm all... alone..." Tenten said to herself.

-Time skip-

Tenten was walking around the village, when she spotted Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei and Masami talking. She walked over to them. "Hey guys..." Tenten said with a fake smile. "Tenten, you and Masami should get to know eachother!" Lee said with a smile. "Shes a weapons mistress, she is truly amazing!" Gai-sensei said with a smile. "I wonder who would win in a fight... Tenten or Masami..." Neji wondered.

"Why don't we find out?" Masami said with a smirk. "Yea, I would like to see that!" Lee said with a smile. "What do you say Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten glared at Masami. "Fine" Tenten said. "Lets make things interesting... the winner, gets to stay/join team Gai, and the loser... Leaves/Doesn't" Masami said with a evil grin. Tenten gasped. "But Tenten is are teammate" Lee said. "Well Tenten?" Masami asked. "May the best weapons mistress win" Tenten said as she and Masami glared at eachother.

Team Gai and Masami went to the training grounds and started the fight. Tenten used her scrolls and shot a bunch of kunai's at Masami, but she dodged all of them and used her own scrolls to send her own kunai's at Tenten.

Tenten dodged them and took out a sword, she then charged at Masami. Masami grabbed her wrists and pulled her close so Masami was next to her ear. "Stay out of my way..." Masami whispered. Tenten's eyes went wide as she was stabbed by Masami's kunai's, Masami smashed her foot down on Tenten's stomach making her stay out the ground, Tenten coughed up blood. "I think I win" Masami said with a smirk.

"That was amazing Masami!" Lee said with a smile. "So youthful!" Gai-sensei said with a smile. Neji walked over to Tenten and offered her a hand. "Are you ok?" Neji asked in a calm, bored tone. Tenten just slapped his hand away and stood up, shocking him. "I guess I will see you around Neji..." Tenten said sadly as she started walking away. "Tenten, where are you going?" Neji asked.

"Any where but here, I'm off the team remember, besides, you guys have been ignoring me since Masami came" Tenten said coldly. "How can you say such a thing, your still a part of the team, it was a stupid bet!" Neji said. "No, it wasn't Neji, it doesn't matter, she is the new weapons mistress..." Tenten said sadly as she walked away. "Tenten..." Neji whispered. "Where is Tenten going?" Lee asked with a smile. "Lee we have made a huge mistake..." Neji said.

-time skip-

"What do you mean I can't be on the team, I won the fight!" Masami yelled. "It doesn't matter, Tenten is are youthful flower!" Lee shouted. Tenten saw them yelling at each other and just watched.

"You don't need that excuse for a ninja, shes weak and useless, she is no weapons mistress!" Masami yelled. "You're wrong, Tenten is an amazing kunochi and she was always be the number one weapons mistress in are book, so you can head back to where ever you came from, Tenten is are teammate and friend and she always will be!" Neji yelled. Tenten's eyes widened slightly. Masami glared at them. "Fine whatever, she's still a good for nothing ninja who couldn't throw a weapon to save her life" Masami said as she glared. Masami then felt something brush past her, what ever it was, it cut her hair.

Masami gasped. "Take it back" Tenten said in anger. Masami looked at her. "What?" Masami asked as she glared. "Take that comment back!" Tenten said in a deadly tone. "And if I don't?" Masami said with a smirk.

she then felt something cold against her neck. "You really don't want to piss me off, I have trained with Lee, I learned to get pretty speedy" Tenten said from behind her. "But I don't get it... you didn't have this strength before..." Masami said.

"I was depressed and not thinking straight, I was fighting you for the wrong reasons" Tenten said from behind her. "Take back that comment" Tenten demanded. Masami growled. "Fine, I take it back" She said. Tenten moved the kunai away from her neck. "Whatever, I'm out of this stupid village!" Masami yelled as she stormed off.

Lee and Neji looked at Tenten, then at the ground. "Tenten... we are... so sorry" Neji said. "We didn't realize you were feeling ignored..." Lee said. Tenten placed a hand on both their shoulders. "It's ok, I'm just glad shes gone, I love you guys!" Tenten said as she hugged them. "You in a different way" Tenten whispered in Neji's ear. His eyes widened when she pulled back from them. "Let's go train!" Tenten said with a smile as she started running off.

"Hey wait a minute, Tenten!" Neji yelled as he and Lee ran after her.

 **I hope you guys liked this little story, this is not in the anime, I just came up with it, Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
